Amsterdam Central Station
Amsterdam Central Station is the main station of the Dutch capital Amsterdam . It was built between 1881 and 1889 to a design by PJH Cuypers , AL van Gendt (station) and LJ Eijmer (station roof). The station has six platforms via three transverse corridors under fifteen tracks (including 11 travelers traces) are accessible. Daily Amsterdam Central has about 186,000 boarding and alighting and switchers, 1 after which the Utrecht Central Station is the busiest station in the Netherlands. 2Passengers can use buses, trams, trains, ferries and subways. The station is located on the compressed red station island in the IJ . Content * 1 History * 2 Renovation and future * 3 Design * 4 Transport ** 4.1 Tramstation ** 4.2 Tube station ** 4.3 Bus IJzijde ** 4.4 IJ springs ** 4.5 Particulars * 5 Destinations and itineraries ** 5.1 Trains ** 5.2 Traces Use ** 5.3 Regional Transport * 6 Trivia * 7 See also * 8 Photo Gallery * 9 External links History [ edit ] The station (until May 2000 CS Amsterdam called) replaced it closed in 1878 Willemspoort Station Amsterdam and from 1878 to 1889 used temporary station Westerdok .It is built on three compressed red islands in the IJ . For this sand was used in the dunes at Velsen , which was released during the digging of the North Sea . Like many other buildings in Amsterdam was built on wooden piles (8687 pieces). When building subsidence occurred, making the work was delayed for several years. On 15 October 1889 the station was opened under enormous public interest. Cuypers have designed the building, but the roof of the platforms was outside the command. The first delivery of the building in October 1884 was therefore no platform roofs. The station roof , consisting of 50 arches, and a span of almost 45 meters, was designed by LJ Eijmer, civil engineer with the State Railways . Cuypers have designed the decorations for the trusses and the gable ends. The station roof was finally in October 1889 completed. A second, narrower and longer but similar cap on the IJ side was completed in 1922 . Between the two caps remained some traces not covered. In 1996 there was about this track a third 'center cap', designed by Jan Garvelink, architect at Holland Railconsult . In 1920 the eastern wing (the low end building) demolished and replaced by 'The East', the former parcel post building designed by Cuypers' son Joseph . In the 1950s there was a pedestrian tunnel between the station under the highway for the station that came into the station. In connection with the construction of the terminal station of the subway tunnel, it disappeared late 1970. lapsed the highway for the station. Besides the center cap is in the eighties and nineties of the twentieth century a renewed hope. As the platform along track 15 has been converted so that it became a full-fledged platform track. This was done to the bustle of the Flevolijn and Schiphol bus to catch. Only in 1998 was 15 rail completely phased out; This was because there are many buildings expropriated to be next to the station. In the early eighties, the central hall and center tunnel considerably broadened and modernized by Articon , the former engineering of the NS. Meanwhile, it has been overtaken again; for the North / South line the tunnels and halls are again considerably grown. In 1994 , a new by the railway traffic control station into operation. This is to the west, at the Westerdok , formerly was the post in the station itself. NS also built to expand the western emplacement and to expand from four to six tracks west of the station. This adjustment was carried out between 1991 and 1996. For the trains to Sloterdijk there was more space. As mentioned above yielded the center cap in 1996, in 2000 the new west tunnel was opened. This was expanded and modernized since the center tunnel went out of use for the construction of the North / South line. Then started to extend the platform tracks 10-15. This project was completed in 2004. In connection with the North / South line, ProRail has placed an artwork in the form of a gate in 2003. The artwork is from the hand of Hugo Kaagman and is titled 2b or not 2b and remains there are at least 2010. Anno 2014 Amsterdam Central Station is a station with gates . Remodeling and future [ edit ] Since 1997 we are working on major rebuild of Amsterdam Central Station. Dutch Railways will this drive the marketing label of World Station give because it is a hub of international railway lines, including the HSL . The front of the station will be thoroughly addressed. So will the Prince Hendrikkade a way for one-way traffic will be. The Open Harbourfront - the water for the station - will be increased. The tour boats get new homes checkout. The entire area around the Station island after repaving will be the domain of pedestrians, cyclists and streetcars. 3 The bussing eventually disappear all at the rear of the building. In 2003 started the construction of a new bus station under a boogkap the IJ . This will be the five ancient sites scattered around the Stationseiland replaced. In 2009, the bus station was partially put into use. Once the whole and the surrounding infrastructure is completed, all the buses here will get their final stop. The quays of the IJ springs and other boats are also addressed. Under the hood will be next to the bus station and an underground road also make space for a hall. This IJhal will include shopping and catering house. 4 The partial will feature concourse get. Meanwhile, built underground to the North / South line , which Amsterdam North with the South Axis will connect. Completion is scheduled for 2017. Work is also underway on two passages (western and eastern) parallel to and located between the three existing tunnels (west tunnel, center tunnel, east tunnel). They go extra connections form between the Centre and the IJ. The three existing passenger tunnels or provided business for the quick snack and message, while the new passages stores come for travelers who have to spend more time. There will be a cross-connection which connects the passages, under the tracks 8-10. 5 While the three existing tunnels to the smart card area include that in due course will be closed, the two new sections will be outside ( port free passages ), so be freely accessible without smart card and without time limit of the passage-law . 6 Design [ Edit ] Cuypers also designed it in 1885 opened Amsterdam Rijksmuseum , which is similar to the Central Station. Van Gendt designed all stations on the railway line Daman - Amsterdam in Amsterdam include the Concert Hall (1883-1888), the Hollandsche Manege and the Civic Hospital (1889-1891). The station is the first station in the Netherlands by a famous architect designed, this were often engineers and less renowned architects, but the environment and respect of the property asked to build an architect. The construction of the tracks and the train station on three artificial islands in a part of the IJ , it became Open Havenfrontdisconnected from open water, but it was so avoid the old city was intersected with railway lines. On the east side of the station is the Royal Pavilion (now the Royal waiting room ) to find, complete with indoor parking (originally a carriage , now for a car). This pavilion contains decorations of the hand of George Sturm , the theme of the royal family and authority. Cuypers emphasized the two towers on either side of the hood that the station was a "new city gate. The station building also bears great resemblance to the completed in 1885 Rijksmuseum , which was built by the same architect on the south side of downtown. The building is by the sociologist Abram de Swaan described as a ToffelemoonsKoekelorum, because of all the shutters and small windows reminiscent of a monastery. edit edit Central Station has been around since the beginning of the 20th century, the (final) stop for many tramlines. Today, ten do tram station at. The stops are spread across the western and eastern part of the station. Trams running the station through the Nieuwezijdsvoorburgwal towards the Leidseplein or Rozengracht leave stop at the western stations. The tram to IJburg and trams towards the Damrak will have their place on the eastern stops. Metro Station [ edit ] In front of the Central Station is since 1980 a subway station located under the Open Havenfront and Station Square . The Amsterdam subway lines 51 , 53 and 54 have at theheadend their endpoint. The station features a wide center platform and the platform running with a bow in the direction of the Nieuwmarkt. The main entrance is on the side of the Central Station. There are since 2003 building work going on for the construction of the North / South line (line 52) Central Station will intersect at right angles. To this end, the main entrance and parts of the 'Centretunnel "long closed. On 26 October 2011 , the (first) doors of the main entrance of the monumental station after seven years of closure again opened to the public, making it now, as before, it is possible to go from here directly to the Ruijterkade to to walk. Meanwhile, on May 31, 2011 the 130 meter tunnel part of this metro line from the IJ pushed under the station and then sunk. The tunnel section contained the shell of the two future side platforms 130 meters long and 5.5 meters wide. On November 21, 2011 opened a portion of the future joint station for both lines. Metro lines 51, 53, and 54 have since used this new hall. The hall is materialized with striking red stairs and floors. This materialization is temporary. The old hall was partly demolished and partly in the new hall. The metro station of the North / South line and the halls on both sides designed by Benthem Crouwel Architects , the agency is also responsible for the design of other subway stations along the line and for the design of the bus station to IJzijde. In May 2013 selected a special committee of the municipality two artworks for this station 7 . In the 'Cathedral', the large space under the station was above the tracks of the North / South line a video work by Fiona Tan planned. 8 In November 2013 she gave back. command 9 For this artwork is a new selection starts. The distribution hall on level -1 will be made two drawings of Jennifer Tee, composed of dried tulip petals in different colors. 10 At Station Square 7, the Information Station island where a picture of the changes in and around the Central Station in relation to the subway construction and the entire North / South Line Project. Bus IJzijde [ edit ] On the north side, along the banks of the IJ, is under a fourth boogkap a new bus station with the project name "IJsei" since 2009 partly in use. Per hour to do some 100 buses to the Central Station. At the start of construction in 2003, the bus stops were spread over five different locations, which caused confusion among travelers. Therefore, it is built on one central bus station at the rear of the station. This bus station is since 2009 only the western part used for the first buses , Arriva and since December 2011 EBS.However, the latest rides and night buses departed to 2014 from the bus station in Prince Hendrikplantsoen because then the Central station, except for one track for the night train was closed and passengers the bus station IJsei can not reach. The new bus station is at the same height as the train tracks (+1 level). All stops for city buses, now scattered around the Station island , are collected in one place. The new bus station will consist of a platform with space for 24 stops with three slip roads. To efficiently use available space, the new bus station is dynamic staging . The staging is not fixed but can jump to the first current or underlying first stop. The system assigns, depending on the available space at that time, provide a stop. An electronic board at the entrance of the bus station informs the traveler about the place of his or her coach. Via lifts, stairs and escalators reach ground level pedestrian and IJhal. The new bus station has a similar shade as the train station (with the inscription "I love Amsterdam"), whose construction started in April 2011. In addition to the current three caps Central Station is therefore a fourth cap. The hood shall ensure consistency between the bus station, the station, the crowd and the different springs on the IJzijde Central Station. The local buses to the north and those of Connexxion followed on December 14, 2014 as well as the Amsterdam night buses and night buses Connexxion to north. GVB and Connexxion (night) buses to the west and south, however, still leave off the bus at the Prince Hendrikplantsoen as well as the main lines in the direction west have a stop at theSt. Nicholas Church . IJ springs [ edit ] At the rear of the Central Station, the Ruijterkade , is the starting point of Amsterdam springs to three locations in Amsterdam North . Particulars [ edit ] It on the west side next to the tracks located Ibis hotel has received an annex above the tracks, supported by steel pillars. On this side there is the head trace where one usually leaves the sprinter to Zandvoort from Haarlem. Along the long zijperron two different rooms and facilities are accessible. There is a royal waiting room and several dining rooms whose decoration and furnishings have been largely preserved. There is the so-called "1st klas' restaurant with a small terrace on the platform. and routes edit edit From Amsterdam Central Station you can travel by train to most major destinations in the Netherlands and surrounding countries. The railway timetable 2014 drive there from''Amsterdam Central'' next train series : trace edit On the platforms are track half respectively, 4/5, 7/8, 10/11, 13/14 and 15. The access on both sides of the drive is via 6 spores (2 per direction). On the west side there are three directions that have their own tracks: * Harlem * Zaandam * Schiphol All directions pass the cross station Sloterdijk , where the Schiphol line up along the other rail lines cross. By various crossings later can use Schiphol Trains crossing freely from one platform track. On the east side there are no crossings and are the directions: * Amsterdam Amstel (2 tracks) * Weesp (2 tracks) * Essay Terrain Watergraafsmeer (2 tracks) Formerly the Central Station was mainly used as a double terminus , which returned almost all trains and there were few through trains. To avoid increasing the capacity and steps are now several train services through services that do not turn into the drive. All continuous platform tracks are used functionally in two parts. This allows two trains at the same time make use of the same platform track. Every part of the trail is accessible using bills from through tracks that do not lie on a platform. Only the very long trains need a complete platform track. Regional Transport [ edit ] Below is a list of metro, tram and bus lines calling at Amsterdam Central Station. Station with the new, in November 2011 opened entrances to the subway station Interior of the new, temporary station of the subway station under the station, November 2011 "The Cathedral", the new large hall under the station for the benefit of the new metro station for the North / South line Structural work for the new metro station Central Station on the North / South line The current subway station Amsterdam Central The tram stops on the west side of the station The tram stops on the east side of the station and the bus stops of the CFP A bus to the east stand in 2007 Buses on the eastern stand in 2005 Edit * In Shenyang , China , is a copy of the station. It is part of the amusement park Holland Village. Category:Amsterdam-Centrum Category:Station Building in Amsterdam Category:National monument in Amsterdam Category:Railway in North Holland Category:Station of the Amsterdam metro Category:Building Pierre Cuypers Category:Bus station in Netherlands